Gone (TaoRis Version)
by Nixs Peach
Summary: " Gege pasti sangat tampan /Sebenarnya a-aku mencintaimu Baby.../Maafkan Tao,gege. Tao tak bisa. TaoRis Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

**Romance ,drama and little bit angst**

**Twoshoot; One of Two**

**YAOI/ Boy x Boy/ Weirdness/Thypo's,etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Read,oke?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terpana saat bening kelam itu mengerjap lucu,sesaat ia terdiam dalam takjubnya.

Membuat mahluk di depannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, " _Gege_, Kenapa kau diam saja huh?" tanyanya sedikit menggerutu.

Dan Kris tetap terdiam, namun kali ini senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

" Euhm,_Gege_ hanya sedang mengagumi sesuatu yang indah Baby Panda " jawabnya sambil menepuk pundak _namja_ itu pelan.

" Ugh! Benarkah? Apa itu _ge_? " tanya _namja_ manis itu lagi. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Seseorang " jawabnya singkat, masih dengan senyumnya yang terukir indah.

" Seseorang, siapa dia _ge_? " lagi,ia masih terus bertanya dengan antusias.

_" Itu Kau Tao.." ._

" Kalau _gege_ mengatakannya kau jangan marah _ne_, Baby panda.." timpal Kris lagi dan kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

Dia- Tao-hanya bisa mengangguk. Ada sejuta perasaan dihatinya saat ini untuk pemuda tampan disamping itu. Perasaan antara takut ,cinta ,dan juga ingin memiliki.

Namun ia sadar sepenuhnya jika ia tak berhak mendapatkannya.

" Euhm...Benar kau ingin tahu siapa dia _eoh_? " goda Kris yang kemudian membuat _namja_ didepannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Kau benar benar menyebalkan Kris _ge_..." gerutunya lagi, Kris terkekeh pelan. Melihatnya yang sedang cemberut seperti itu membuatnya ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.

"Kau tahu Baby Panda, apa yang paling aku inginkan darimu heumm? " tanya Kris yang sesungguhnya sangat melenceng dari topik awal pembicaraan mereka. Tao mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti,ia tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum ia berdecak kesal. " Tsk! Mana mungkin Tao tahu _gege_,kau kan belum mengatakannya _eoh_?" timpalnya dengan raut kesal,dan lagi, Kris terkekeh pelan.

" Kau ini memang benar benar polos Baby panda "sahut Kris gemas,dan kali ini ia tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi _namja_ panda itu. Membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

" Yakk! Kenapa kau mencubitku _ge_ ? Sakit tahu! Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Baby Panda _eoh_, aku ini Tao- Huang Zi Tao,dan aku juga sudah besar,bukan bayi panda _gege_!" protesnya panjang lebar,membuat Kris semakin terkekeh.

" Huahaha...Baiklah,baiklah Baby Pandaku yang imut,_gege_ akan mengatakan keinginan _gege_ padamu,dan untuk sebutan Baby Panda... Maaf, _gege_ tak bisa mengubahnya Dear, karna kau itu memang terlalu menggemaskan seperti bayi panda tahu..." timpal Kris masih menahan tawanya-_tawa yang hanya ada saat_ _bersama Tao._

Tao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah,menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepala _namja_ disampingnya itu.

" _Gege_ ingin..." Kris menghentikan ucapannya sebentar,ia meraih kedua tangan Tao dan ditangkupkannya diwajahnya.

" _Gege_ ingin jika suatu saat nanti kau sudah mendapat donor mata dan dapat melihat lagi, maka _gege_ ingin,_gege_lah orang pertama yang kau lihat Tao.." ucap Kris dengan segenap perasaannya. Tao tampak tertegun oleh ucapan Kris, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini tengah merona saat ini.

" Ke-kenapa begitu _ge_? " tanyanya gugup tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris. Kris tersenyum hangat, lalu diraihnya dagu _namja_ itu dan menariknya perlahan hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ditatapnya _namja_ manis itu dalam diam.

" Rabalah wajahku Tao,dan kau akan mengetahui jawabannya " ucap Kris sambil memejamkan matanya,meresapi setiap debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan juga rasa nyaman saat tangan halus _namja_ itu menyusuri setiap lekuk paras sempurnanya.

" _Gege_ pasti sangat tampan " puji Tao yang membuat Kris langsung membuka matanya. Ditatapnya pemuda manis didepannya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tersenyum manis.

" Benarkah ? " tanyanya senang. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan dari anggukan _namja_ itu menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk berharap lebih.

" Tao... Sebenarnya a-aku mencintaimu Baby..." ucap Kris dengan suara bergetar. Tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya,rasa yang nyaman sekaligus sangat menyiksa.

Dulu ia tak pernah takut akan kehilangan seperti yang saat ini ia rasakan, bahkan saat ia divonis menderita gagal ginjalpun, Kris merasa tak setakut saat ini.

Kris takut Tao menolaknya. Ia takut Tao meninggalkannya...

Tao tersentak mendengar pengakuan Kris barusan, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya saat ini. Perasaan bahagia karna ternyata Kris mencintainya,dan juga perasaan sedih karna ia tak mampu membalasnya. Perlahan ia mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya yang berada diwajah Kris. Dan senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi paras manisnya itupun memudar.

Dia mencoba berdiri dan meraba raba sekitarnya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sementara Kris hanya bisa terpaku dengan semuanya,dia masih belum bisa percaya jika Tao menolaknya,otaknya serasa begitu lamban untuk mencerna tentang apa alasan Tao menolaknya. Karna sebelumnya Kris sangat yakin jika Tao juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dia masih terpaku pada ketakutannya yang benar benar terjadi. Dan mungkin saja ditusuk ratusan pisau sekalipun akan jauh lebih baik daripada sakit yang ia rasakan kini.

Luka yang tak terlihat namun sangat perih dan pastilah akan membekas nantinya.

_Tao menolaknya..._

Tidak tidak,Tao tidak menolaknya bukan? Karna sesungguhnya Taopun mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan Kris,hanya saja,Tao tak bisa menerima cinta Kris atau lebih tepatnya dia merasa tak pantas untuk Kris. Karena dia... Buta.

Apalagi Tao juga tahu jika Baekhyun -kakak tirinya- juga menyukai kris. Dan Tao juga yakin jika ia menerima Kris,itu pasti akan membuat Baekhyun semakin membencinya. Sekali lagi tidak, Tao tidak mau itu terjadi.

" _Waeyo_ Tao..."tanya Kris lirih saat Tao mulai melangkah menjauh darinya. Tao menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, " Maafkan Tao,_gege_. Tao tak bisa..."jawabnya tanpa membalikkan badannya,lalu meneruskan langkahnya lebih cepat. Dari nada suaranya Kris tahu jika pemuda itu tengah menahan tangisnya saat ini.

Kris hanya terdiam,ia sama sekali tak berusaha mencegahnya, " Kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri? Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Baby Panda. "gumamnya lirih menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh.

Seribu luka,seribu pertanyaan di hatinya,dan ia butuh jawabannya. Namun sayangnya semuanya tak pernah ia mengerti,apa yang membuat Tao menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, Kris tak lagi datang mengunjungi Tao seperti biasanya.

Tao berfikir mungkin Kris marah karena ia menolaknya waktu itu. Dan ia juga berfikir jika ini akan menjadi lebih baik.

Namun Tao juga tak memungkiri jika saat ini ia sangat merindukan Kris, ia merindukan suaranya,tawanya,bahkan ia merindukan sentuhan sentuhan kecil Kris padanya,seperti saat Kris mengacak rambutnya hingga tatanannya rusak,atau usapan jemarinya saat ia makan dengan belepotan, atau bahkan saat mencubit pipinya karena gemas hingga ia kesakitan. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada Kris.

Awal pertemuan mereka sebenarnya terbilang biasa,saat itu Kris dan teman temannya berkumpul di rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Ya,Kris adalah teman Baekhyun,-kakak tirinya yang dia ketahui juga mencintai Kris-,dan tindakan Kris yang membelanya saat Baekhyun membullynya waktu itu, membuat sang kakak semakin membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baby kau kenapa heum? Kau tak berselera makan ,apa kau sakit? "tanya _eomma_ Tao khawatir begitu melihat putranya itu hanya menunduk lesu di meja makan. Tao hanya menggeleng, tak ingin membuat _eomma_nya bertambah cemas,ia lalu mencoba meraih sendoknya untuk memulai sarapannya.

" Apa kau ada masalah Tao? Oh ya, apa Kris masih suka bermain ke sini heum? "tanya tuan Byun-ayah Baekhyun-pada anak tirinya itu dengan lembut.

Ya, meski Tao merupakan anak tirinya namun tuan Byun tak pernah membedakan posisinya dengan Baekhyun dirumah itu. Dia juga menyayangi Tao seperti anaknya sendiri.

Lagi- Tao hanya menggeleng lemah.

" Tsk! Tentu saja ia tak mau datang kesini,mana mau Kris _hyung_ bermain dengan anak buta seperti nya _Appa_ "ucap Baekhyun yang langsung membuat wajah ayahnya itu memerah karena marah.

Sementara Tao sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya. " Jaga bicaramu Baekhyun! Tak seharusnya kau bicara sekasar itu pada mu adikmu! "teriak tuan Byun murka.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap ayahnya itu dengan malas. " Dia bukan adikku,dia hanya orang yang cacat yang menumpang di rumah kita _Appa_! Dia dan ibunyalah yang membuat Appa meninggalkan _eomma_. Dan aku membenci mereka _Appa_!"timpal Baekhun tak kalah keras.

Tuan Byun hampir saja menampar anaknya itu jika saja tangannya tak ditahan oleh istrinya-_Eomma_ Tao. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan yang membuat tuan Byun mau tak mau harus meredam kemarahannya .

Baehyun hanya tersenyum sinis dan beranjak dari meja makan itu,ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin jadi anak pembangkang,namun kehadiran Tao dan _eomma_nya dirumah itu membuatnya terus teringat akan sosok ibunya yang meninggalkannya tanpa pamit 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuatnya sakit hati karena alasan ibunya pergi adalah perselingkuhan ayahnya dengan ibu Tao.

.

.

.

Tao melangkah pelan menuju kamar Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada sang kakak karena kejadian di ruang makan tadi pagi.

Ia cukup sadar jika Baekhyun membenci keberadaannya,namun ia juga tak menyalahkan sang kakak atas apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun padanya. Tidak, ia tak pernah marah ataupun benci pada sang kakak.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat sebelum ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu,dari dalam kamar itu samar ia mendengar suara sang kakak tengah berbicara pada seseorang di telepon.

"Jadi Kris _hyung_ belum juga sadar Auntie? Oh Tuhan, bahkan ini sudah hampir seminggu. Lalu bagaimana kata dokter?"tampak nada cemas di suara _namja_ cantik itu.

Tao tertegun." Kris _ge_ sakit ? Dia sakit apa? Kenapa aku tak tahu? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku?"gumamnya lirih.

Akhirnya Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Baekhyun dan melangkah menjauh dari kamar kakaknya dengan mata yang berlinang.

Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Kris,seharusnya sebagai sahabat ia ada di dekat Kris saat _namja_ itu jatuh sakit.

Seharusnya dia ada saat Kris membutuhkannya.

Seharusnya ia tak ikut membiarkan hubungan mereka dengan saling diam.

Seharusnya dan seharusnya ...

.

.

.

Tao mendudukkan diri diranjangnya. Pikirannya kacau,ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Ia tak mungkin menelfon Kris karena ia juga tak tahu nomor ponsel _namja_ itu, karena biasanya Krislah yang selalu menelfonnya.

Dan nomor yang di tulis Kris diponselnyapun sudah dihapus oleh Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan tak mungkin pula ia bertanya pada sang kakak,tentu saja dia tahu jika Baekhyun tak akan memberitahunya. Dia masih terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengaliri pipinya,hingga kemudian ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Dan dengan segera Tao meraih ponsel miliknya dan menekan tombol ok untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Yeobeoseyo_..."

" Apa benar ini Huang Zi Tao?" suara seorang wanita diseberang sana.

" _Nde_,saya Zi Tao,dengan siapa saya bicara? "tanya Tao sopan.

" Ah, Syukurlah..."sahut wanita itu terdengar lega.

"...?"

" Zi Tao ini Auntie nak,Mommynya Kris _ge_. Boleh Auntie minta tolong? "tanya wanita itu lagi dengar suara penuh harap.

" _Nde_? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa melewati korodor rumah sakit mewah itu menuju kamar dimana Kris dirawat saat ini. Percakapannya ditelepon dengan Mommy Kris tadi membuatnya tahu jika selama ini Kris selalu menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu darinya.

Dan Tao merasa sangat buruk saat mengetahui jika Kris sudah terbaring koma selama empat hari dirumah sakit itu.

Ia langsung bergegas kerumah sakit itu begitu mendapat ijin dari _eomma_nya. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada sopir keluarga Byun yang bersedia mengantarnya hingga kedepan pintu kamar itu. Tao terdiam sejenak,ada perasaan ragu menyelinap dihatinya saat ini. Ia tahu jika kakaknya ada didalam sana, dan ia juga tahu jika kakaknya takkan suka melihatnya ada disini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan mommy Kris agar bersedia menjenguk putranya itu. Apalagi ia juga merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat,tangannya hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu itu sebelum sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya dari lorong sebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

" Kris harus segera mendapat donor ginjal yang tepat untuknya nyonya Wu, karna kondisinya yang semakin mengkhawatirkan saat ini, kami takut dia tak mampu bertahan lebih lama."suara seorang _namja_ yang Tao yakini adalah seorang dokter. Ia tercekat, " Donor ginjal? Separah itukah penyakit Kris _ge_?"batinnya masih berkecamuk saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan ditangannya.

" Tao? Kau Huang Zi Tao kan?" kini suara seorang _yeoja_ yang menyapanya-_Yeoja_ yang menelfonya tadi-Mommy Kris. Tao mengangguk sopan pada wanita itu.

" Ah, syukurlah,kau sudah datang, terima kasih nak kau sudah mau menjenguk YiFan" ucap Mommy Kris sambil menarik lengan Tao untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kris _ge_ euhm A-auntie?" tanya Tao gugup saat mereka memasuki kamar VIP itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar begitu mendengar gumaman rendah dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Baekhyun. " Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan disini heh?" desis _namja_ cantik itu geram.

" Kris masih belum sadar Baby Panda,dan Baekhyun... Tao kesini karna auntie yang memintanya. Karna auntie fikir jika Kris akan senang jika Tao menjenguknya dan bisa segera sadar." jelas Mommy Kris sambil mengajak Tao duduk disebuah kursi di dekat ranjang tempat Kris terbaring.

Tao meremas seikat bunga Lily putih yang ia bawakan untuk Kris. Dia menunduk gugup,dan nyonya Wu aka Mommy Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda manis itu.

" Terima kasih ya Baby Panda, sudah mau menjenguk Yi Fan." ucap nyonya Wu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Tao mendongak cepat, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat nyonya Wu menyebut nama Yi Fan barusan.

" Yi Fan?" gumamnya lirih.

" Ya, Yi Fan adalah nama asli dari Kris _gege_mu Baby Panda..."nyonya Wu menjelaskan. Tao mengangguk paham namun sesaat kemudian ia segera menunduk malu saat nyonya Wu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baby Panda.

" Euhm,auntie... Bisakah anda tidak memanggil saya dengan sebutan-

" Hei,tak apa apa Baby Panda,kau tahu jika Yi Fan memang benar. Kau memang sangat menggemaskan seperti bayi panda lho." goda perempuan separuh baya itu sambil terkekeh pelan melihat wajah pemuda panda itu yang tengah merona malu.

_" Ne_?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan wajahnya lucu. Nyonya Wu kembali terkekeh lalu ia mencubit pelan pipi pemuda disampingnya itu dengan gemas.

" _Aigooo_... Tao, kau benar benar menggemaskan Baby." puji perempuan itu lagi. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kembali menunduk.

" Yi Fan sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangmu Baby Panda, jadi kamu tak perlu malu malu pada Mommy euhm..." ucap perempuan itu lagi.

Tao terkesiap dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat mendengar ucapan dari nyonya Wu barusan.

" Mommy?"

" Ya, kau boleh menganggap auntie ini sebagai orangtua mu juga, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil auntie dengan sebutan Mommy,Baby Panda..." jelas wanita itu memahami akan raut bingung Tao.

Tao tertegun,"Ta-tapi auntie...

" Anggap saja ini bentuk terima kasih Mommy padamu Baby Panda, karena sudah menjadi penyemangat untuk Yi Fan." potong wanita itu cepat. Tao semakin tak mengerti.

" Saat pertama kali ini divonis menderita gagal ginjal,Yi Fan benar benar kehilangan semangat hidupnya Baby Panda, jangankan untuk terapi, meminum obatnya pun ia tak mau. Namun setelah ia bertemu denganmu, dia jadi sangat bersemangat. Yi Fan bahkan selalu menanyakan kapan ia akan diterapi lagi. Ia mengatakan jika ia ingin cepat sembuh dan semua itu karena kehadiranmu Tao-ie.."jelas nyonya Wu panjang lebar. Tao seperti tak percaya mendengar penjelasan wanita itu. Dia terharu dan tanpa terasa bulir bulir dari bening kristalnya itupun turun mengaliri pipinya.

" Hei, jangan menangis Baby Panda,_gege_mu takkan suka melihatmu bersedih seperti itu" ucapan wanita itu lagi sambil mengusap air mata _namja_ Panda itu.

" Maaf..." gumam Tao lirih, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ada sejuta penyesalan dan rasa bersalah di dadanya. Ia menyesal telah menolak Kris waktu itu dan juga merasa bersalah karena sebagai sahabat mestinya dia tahu jika Kris sakit. Ya,Kris menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu dari Tao.

" Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga _gege_mu cepat sadar _ne_..." ucap nyonya Wu sambil meraih tangan Tao dan membimbingnya untuk menggenggam tangan Kris. Tao sedikit tersentak begitu tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kris yang terasa dingin. Ada perasaan nyaman yang menjalari hatinya saat ini. Hangat, dia merindukan sentuhan hangat tangan itu.

" _Ge_... Cepat bangun, kau tak mau kan aku marah karena kau seperti ini terus? Bukankah kau bilang ingin bernyanyi lagi untukku heum?" ucap Tao sambil mengusap lembut tangan itu. Nyonya Wu tersenyum mendengar celoteh Tao barusan. Tak salah jika anaknya begitu menyukai bocah didepannya itu. Dia memang anak yang tulus.

Wanita itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda panda itu

" Tao-ie,Mommy keluar sebentar _ne_, ada urusan yang harus Mommy selesaikan,Mommy titip Yi Fan sebentar _ne_ Baby Panda..." ucap wanita itu lembut sambil mengusap rambut Tao pelan sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Begitu nyonya Wu keluar dari ruangan, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam di sofa ruangan itu pun langsung mendekati adiknya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Jadi kau mau mencari muka di depan orang tuanya Kris _hyung eoh_? Oh, aku tahu sekarang, jadi seperti ini dia cara yang dilakukan _eomma_mu pada _appa_ku hingga ia terjerat oleh pelacur seperti kalian!" ucap Baekhyun berdesis geram.

Tao tersentak kaget. Sakit, sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dia memang tak tahu apa apa tentang bagaimana hubungan _eomma_nya dan Tuan Byun sebelumnya. Namun yang jelas dia benar benar sakit hati saat _eomma_nya disebut sebagai pelacur.

Dan belum sempat yang menjawab semua kata kata Baekhyun, tangannya sudah ditarik dengan kasar oleh kakak tirinya itu dan memaksanya berdiri.

" Ikut aku sekarang!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menyeret Tao keluar.

Sementara kedua teman Baekhyun -Luhan dan Kyungsoo- hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pasrah.

Sebenarnya mereka juga kasihan pada Tao. Tapi menolong Tao sama saja mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun, karena mereka tahu jika Baekhyun sangat membenci Tao. Apa lagi mereka tahu betul bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang dingin dan pemarah akhir akhir ini.

Ya, dulu Baekhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang sopan pintar dan juga ramah. Namun secara perceraian kedua orang tuanya ditambah lagi kehadiran Tao dan _eomma_nya sebagai anggota keluarganya, dia semakin berubah menjadi sosok yang kasar dan dingin. Dia tak akan segan segan memukul atau pun berkelahi dengan siapa pun yang berani mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

" Aww..."

" Sekarang pergi dari sini, pulang atau kalau perlu kau pergi dan tak usah kembali, aku muak melihatmu!"teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong keras tubuh sang adik hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan raya itu. Seakan tak peduli pada tatapan orang orang yang lewat di sekitarnya, Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan.

" Ta-tapi _hyung_,aku belum berpamitan pada Mommynya Kris _ge_.." ucap Tao sambil mencoba berdiri.

" Heh! Bercerminlah sedikit orang cacat, kau tidaklah pantas untuk menjenguk Kris. Dasar penjilat!"lagi,Tao merasa dadanya sesak mendengar semua hinaan dari sang kakak.

Namun dia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Ia tak mau menangis saat ini.

Ia tak mau mempermalukan kakaknya itu dengan menangis di tepi jalan raya.

_Oh lihatlah, bahkan dia masih memikirkan perasaan kakaknya itu saat ini._

" Astaga! Bukankah itu Bun Baekhyun? _Namja uke_ tercantik di kampus kita _eonnie_?" tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan didapatinya 3 orang gadis tengah berkacak pinggang dibelakangnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

" Hemm ya benar, untuk apa dia disini? Dan oh lihat, seorang Byun Baekhyun - _namja_ terpopuler dan terpandai di kampus kita ternyata mempunyai seorang adik yang buta." ucap seorang gadis lainnya.

Baekhyun mendengus marah." Dia bukan adikku! Dan untuk apa aku disini? Itu bukan urusan kalian!"jawabnya geram.

Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan pada Baekhyun. " Oh! Jadi kau malu mengakui adikmu yang cacat itu eoh? Kasihan sekali kau _namja_ buta, bahkan kakakmu sendiri tak mau mengakui mu sebagai adiknya." cibir salah satu _yeoja_ itu lagi. Tao hanya menunduk takut,ia tak tahu siapa ketiga gadis itu,namun jelas dari nada bicaranya,mereka bukanlah teman dari sang kakak.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri sudah menggeram penuh kemarahan." Yak! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku hah? "teriaknya kemudian.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ketiga _yeoja_ itu malah mendekat kearahnya dan tanpa aba aba mereka serempak menyerang Baekhyun dengan pukulan pukulannya. Meski Baekhyun seorang _namja_, namun menghadapi ketiga _yeoja_ yang tengah mengamuk itu, mustahil dia bisa mengatasinya.

Buagh! " Ini karena kau sudah merebut perhatian semua _namja_ dari kami!"

Buagh! " Dan ini balasan untuk kesombonganmu dan juga-

" Ya! Kumohon jangan sakiti Baekhyun _hyung_,kumohon maafkan dia.."Tao yang sedari tadi diam,mendengar sang kakak dianiayapun tak tega.

Ketiga _yeoja_ itupun menoleh padanya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

" Heh? Lihatlah,bahkan setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya,ternyata adikmu yang cacat ini masih saja membelamu Baekhyun _ssi_,ckckck... Beruntung sekali kau. Memangnya apa yang kau berikan padanya hingga ia begitu sayang padamu huh?"ejek salah satu _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

Baekhyun kembali menggeram menahan emosinya," Sudah kubilang,Dia bukan adikku,dan aku tak punya adik cacat sepertinya! Dasar _yeoja yeoja_ jalang!"serunya murka,dan ucapannya barusan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari ketiga _yeoja_ itu.

" Apa kau bilang? Kau mengatai kami jalang,lalu kau sendiri apa hah?Kau bahkan tak lebih dari Gay yang menjijikkan. Ayo _eonnie_,jangan tunggu lama lama,kita habisi saja _namja_ sialan ini." ucap salah seorang _yeoja_ itu lagi,dan seperti dikomando mereka langsung menyerang Baekhyun lagi.

Dan seperti sebelumnya,Baekhyun tak bisamenghindar dari amukan ketiga _yeoja_ yang semakin menggila itu,dia hanya bisa membalas semampunya saat ketiga _yeoja_ itu memukul,menampar dan menarik rambutnya dengan brutal.

" Hiks...Kumohon jangan pukul Baekhyun _hyung_ lagi, kumohon hentikan hiks.." ucap Tao disela isakannya, ia bangkit dan meraba raba sekitarnya,mencoba mendekat pada perkelahian tak seimbang itu.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Dan pada akhirnya,tubuhnyalah yang menjadi sasaran pukulan demi pukulan ketiga _yeoja_ itu,karna ia langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan melindungi sang kakak dari amukan ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao saat ini. Ia tak menyangka jika Tao akan rela menerima pukulan dari ketiga _yeoja_ itu demi melindunginya,sejujurnya ia merasa tersentuh oleh tindakan sang adik, tapi benci dan keegoisannya mengalahkan semuanya.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti memelukku dan pergilah jauh jauh dariku!" sentak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Tao keras. Tao yang tak siap dengan dorongan dari Baekhyunpun terhuyung dan tubuhnya oleng kearah sisi badan jalan raya itu. Dan tiba tiba...

BRAKK!

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Dan bukannya melanjutkan FF yang sudah ada, malah menulis FF baru yang tak jelas genrenya apa ?beneran gak yakin hehehe...#digeplak

Abis lagi kekurangan asupan Taoris moment...hehehehe. Jadi ngegalon(?)dech.

Tpi tenang aja pasti aq lanjut kok ff yg lain#GaAdaYgNanya.

.

.

Dan seperti biasanya, aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih banget buat yang sudah mau mampir baca FF absurd ini.

Ini bebas kok...

Yang sekedar mau membaca saja silahkan...

Yang bersedia mereview juga silahkan, senang banget aku malahan...

Coz itu bakal menambah semangat nulis aku. Muehehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

**Last...**

**I Love TaoRis and you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone**

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

**Twoshoot; Ending chapter**

**Romance and little bit angst**

**YAOI/ Boy x Boy/ Weirdness/Thypos,etc.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Read,oke?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eungh.."sedikit menggeliat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya pelan. Putih, ia berada dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan aroma obat obatan yang menyengat.

" Aku dimana?"gumamnya lirih. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun saat merasakan nyeri diperut bagian bawahnya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan didapatinya seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

" Kau sudah sadar Dear?"tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukkan diri diranjangnya.

" Mom,kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya pada sang ibu.

" Kau terjatuh dikamar mandi sayang, dan itu membuatmu koma selama beberapa hari Yi Fan."jawab wanita itu pelan.

"Oh..."dia- Kris,_namja_ yang dipanggil Yi Fan oleh sang ibu hanya mengangguk.

" Berapa lama aku tak sadar Mom?"tanya Kris lagi, tampaknya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Totalnya sepuluh hari dan- Hei,jangan bergerak dulu yi Fan,luka operasimu belum sembuh benar sayang..." interupsi Mommynya menghentikan gerakan Kris yang kembali mencoba untuk bangun. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya." Operasi?"tanyanya.

Nyonya Wu aka Mommy Kris mengangguk. " Ya, ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu dan bersyukurnya,ternyata ginjal kalian cocok."jelas wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak anggun diusianya yang tak muda lagi itu.

"Benarkah Mom? Woah baik sekali orang itu, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya Mom.."sahut Kris senang.

" Tentu,kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Tapi nanti setelah kau sembuh sayang..."timpal nyonya Wu yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari sang putra.

" Mom,apa ini berarti aku akan sembuh?"tanya Kris lagi penuh harap. Nyonya Wu mengangguk samar,dipandangnya dengan sendu mata sang anak yang kini menyorotkan sinar kebahagiaan.

" Oh terimakasih Tuhan... Kurasa Baby Panda akan sangat senang jika aku memberitahunya tentang ini.."ujarnya riang. Nyonya Wu terdiam.

"Euhm Mom,apa Baby Panda tahu jika aku sakit?"tanya Kris lagi masih dengan penuh semangat. _Ya,dia memang selalu semangat jika itu sudah menyangkut_ _Baby Pandanya_-. Nyonya Wu mengangguk pelan.

" Apa dia menjengukku Mom?"

Lagi- nyonya Wu hanya mengangguk. Kris semakin senang sekaligus salah tingkah," Ish! Kenapa aku belum sadar saat dia menjengukku _eoh_? Pasti dia mentertawakan keadaanku yang berantakan seperti ini huh!"gerutunya pelan. Nyonya Wu tetap terdiam,wanita itu terlihat tengah menahan tangisnya.

" Mom,apa dia membawakan sesuatu untukku?"tanya Kris untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Mommynya. Dan lagi lagi nyonya Wu hanya mengangguk. Kris menatapnya dengan berbinar," Apa itu Mom?"

Nyonya Wu bangkit dan mengambil seikat bunga lily putih yang dibawakan Tao beberapa hari yang lalu,dan menyerahkannya pada sang anak. Kris menerimanya dengan gembira lalu mencium bunga itu perlahan, " Sudah layu _eoh_? Ish! Pasti dia bosan menungguku tak sadar sadar ya?"monolognya dengan raut bahagia.

" Mom, bisa ambilkan ponsel Kris? Aku ingin menelfonnya Mom,sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaranya. Oh Tuhan... Aku sangat merindukannya Mom.."ucapnya lagi.

" Yi Fan..."

" Ya Mom,ada apa?" tanya Kris begitu melihat raut wajah sang ibu semakin sendu.

" Yi Fan, Tao..."wanita itu tak meneruskan kata katanya.

" Ya, Tao kenapa Mom?"tanya Kris penasaran.

" Tao, dia... Dia sudah pergi sayang..."wanita itu tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

" Apa maksud Mommy? Tao pergi kemana Mom? Ke China? Apa Baekhyun mengusirnya Mom?"tanyanya beruntun. Nyonya Wu semakin menangis,ia sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam isakannya.

" Ish! Baekhyun benar benar keterlaluan! Lihat saja,aku takkan memaafkannya jika terjadi apa apa pada Baby Panda.

"..."

" Mom,kalau begitu jika sudah keluar dari sini,bolehkan Kris menjemputnya dan membawanya tinggal bersama kita?"rengeknya pada sang ibu yang kini terisak cukup keras. Wanita itu terus menangis sesenggukan yang memilukan dan Kris bersumpah jika baru kali ini ia melihat orang setegar ibunya itu menangis hingga sedemikian buruk.

" Mom,Ada apa Mom? Apa yang terjadi pada Baby Panda Mom?"tanyanya menuntut saat pikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. Nyonya Wu menatap putranya lagi,ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu putranya itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Tao... Dia... Tertabrak mobil sepulang dari menjengukmu Yi Fan..."

" Tidak!" ia menggeleng keras.

" Dan nyawanya tak dapat tertolong karna pendarahan hebat dikepalanya ."

" Tidak!"

" Dan sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu dan juga... menitipkan ginjalnya padamu..."

" A-apa?"

Nyonya Wu mengangguk," Ya, Tao lah orang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya kepadamu Yi Fan, dan itu berarti dia telah menitipkan hidupnya padamu, jadi kau harus menjaganya baik baik sayang..."

" Tidak!"

" Tidak!"

" Tidaaaaakkkkk! Baby Panda takan meninggalkanku Mom,dia mencintaiku Mom. Tidak! Dia tak boleh meninggalkanku Mom,dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku Mom!" Kris meraung keras.

" Yi Fan, Mommy mohon,kuatkan hatimu sayang..."

" Tidak Mom, Baby Panda masih hidup. Mommy bohong kan? Mommy hanya bercanda kan? " nyonya Wu menggeleng lemah.

" Baby Panda masih ada Mom, dia pasti baik baik saja Mom..."raungnya semakin keras. Ia menggeleng sekuatnya,tak lagi peduli akan sakit dibekas luka operasinya. Tak lagi peduli darah yang mengalir deras selang infusnya yang sudah terlepas. Dicengkramnya kuat bunga lily itu hingga buku buku tangannya memutih. Sakit,raganya memang sakit,tapi tak sesakit jiwanya yang hancur saat ini. Dan bunga lily putih itu gugur bersamaan dengan ia yang kembali terjatuh kealam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan di sore itu seakan mendukung betapa dinginnya suhu kota Seoul yang berada pada level minus empat saat ini. Perlahan titik titik air itu semakin deras dan sebenarnya sedikit menguntungkan karna itu akan sedikit mengikis tumpukan salju yang berhari hari ini terus turun.

Seorang namja tampan dengan jas mahalnya masih duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya-dibalik meja bertuliskan 'Direktur Wu'-itu dengan tatapan yang sama,dingin dan angkuh. Kembali ia meraih berkas berkasnya yang sedari tadi menunggunya untuk diselesaikan. Mengkoreksinya untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum ditandatanganinya.

Sunyi,itulah gambaran ruangan ini. Ia memang suka pada kesendiriannya,karana baginya, sendiri membuatnya dapat merasakan akan kehadiran'nya',seseorang yang menjadi pemilik hati dan jiwanya. Dan demi menikmati waktu sendirinya itu, ia bahkan meminta untuk dipisahkan ruangannya dengan sekretarisnya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya,16.45. Itu berarti masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi untuknya bekerja hingga saat pulang tiba. Satu hal lagi tentangnya,ia selalu disiplin dan tepat waktu. Dan ia tak pernah mau membuang buang waktunya percuma dengan berkumpul dengan teman temannya hanya untuk menghambur hamburkan uangnya didiskotik atau kasino seperti yang dilakukan teman temannya. Intervert-itulah kesimpulannya.

Setelah merasa semua pekerjaannya beres,Kris-namja itu bangkit dari duduknyu untuk meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah jendela, ditatapnya rintik rintik air yang mengaliri dipermukaan kaca jendela itu dalam diam. Kris-namja itu menghela nafas lelahnya setelah seharian berkutat pada file file brengsek yang seringkali membuatnya harus mengumpat kesal. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya menegang begitu sepenggal memorinya berkelebat di kepalanya.

.

.

_" Ya! Baby Panda,ayo masuk,nanti kau kedinginan eoh.." Teriaknya saat namja yang dipanggilnya Baby Panda itu masih asyik bermain main dengan air hujan. Tao-Baby Pandanya itu menoleh,ia tersenyum menggoda,lalu menggeleng. Kris berdecak kesal," Tsk! Dasar Panda nakal,kau mau gege dimarahi eommamu jika kau sampai masuk angin eoh?"ucapnya sambil mendekat pada Tao dan menarik tangan namja manis itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Byun. Tao tetap menggeleng,meski ia juga tak bisa menolaknya. " Huft! Baiklah,kalau begitu Tao ingin gege menyanyi untuk Tao ne?" rengeknya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya, " Menyanyi? Menyanyi lagu apa? Gege tak bisa menyanyi Baby Panda." sahut Kris menolak._

_" Ayolah ge, please...Lagu apa saja boleh kok ge,asalkan itu tentang hujan."timpal Tao. Kris semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ia berfikir lagu apa yang ia kuasai tentang hujan. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, " Hah baiklah, tapi janji jangan ditertawakan kalau suara gege jelek eoh?"ucapnya kemudian. Tao mengangguk senang dan mengikuti langkah Kris masuk kedalam rumah._

_Kris berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai nyanyiannya..._

.

.

_.Is this sound of the rain, your voice?_

_Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?_

_Will this rain comfort me?_

_Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you_

_(I draw you with a pencil, I erase you with an eraser that is the falling rain)_

_(I draw you out again today, will I be able to erase you?)_

_A bright red umbrella_

_Wet and drenched clothes and sneakers_

_I turn off and turn on the boiler_

_Whatever I do, it doesn't dry_

_Is that how I feel or is it not?_

_A confusing set of questions and answers_

_On a rainy day, I fell for you_

_We used to love each other so much_

_It didn't seem like we had to do this_

_So my heart hurts so much (heart hurts)_

_(From the beginning, I held you in the left side of my heart and you thickly remain)_

_Now you remain as a broken fragment that's deeply engraved inside_

_You pull me in_

_I think I lied when I said I could live without you_

_I throw away my feelings but I still miss you as I fall asleep_

_But on this a rainy night, I cannot fall asleep_

_Is this sound of the rain, your voice?_

_Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?_

_Will this rain comfort me?_

_Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you_

...

.

.

.

_Kris menatap wajah damai itu saat ia melantunkan suaranya. Dan Tao sendiri tampak begitu menikmati bait demi bait syair itu,seolah nada yang mengalun itu penuh dengan makna yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini._

_Hatinya bergetar halus, debaran itu begitu nikmat saat menyapa setiap aliran darahnya dan berakhir pada pias merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona-meskipun itu percuma,karna Kris melihatnya- Dan namja itu tersenyum bahagia._

_" Baby, apa sih yang membuatmu begitu menyukai hujan heum? "tanya Kris begitu ia menyelesaikan lagunya. Tao mendongak padanya," Karna hujan akan memberi kita satu kenangan yang abadi gege,dan hujan akan selalu mengingatkanmu bahkan saat kau ingin menghapus kenangan itu sekalipun."jawabnya pelan._

_" Benarkah?" Kris wajahnya mendekat pada namja itu,Tao hanya mengangguk._

_" Ge,apa nanti gege akan melupakan Tao?"tanyanya pelan. Kris meraih tangan pemuda itu dan meremasnya lembut._

_" Tak akan, gege tak akan melupakanmu Baby Panda._..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyandarkan bahunya di samping jendela itu, sementara matanya tetap menatap hujan yang sudah mulai reda diluar sana dengan nanar. Tangannya tergerak melonggarkan ikatan dasinya,lalu perlahan melepas jas mahalnya,dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris? Jangan berfikir aku akan membiarkanmu keluar tanpa menggunakan mantelmu huh!"ucap seorang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya itu. _Namja_ ber tag name Xiumin itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menyerahkan sebuah mantel tebal padanya. Kris menerimanya dan tersenyum pada sekretarisnya itu," Terima kasih atas perhatianmu _hyung_, aku merasa tersanjung."ucapnya menggoda. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum,menutupi rapuh jiwanya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas," Tsk! Seandainya saja kau bukan atasanku dan besok tak ada meeting penting,maka akan kubiarkan kau mati kedinginan diluar sana,_Pabbo_!"timpal _namja_ cantik itu sadis. Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan sekretaris yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ya,sering kali Xiuminlah yang membantunya untuk tetap tersenyum disaat saat ia bosan dengan pekerjaannya dan juga saat ia teringat akan sosok'nya'. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi pemilik kuasa jiwanya.

Sejenak kemudian keadaan menjadi hening,Xiumin sibuk membereskan meja sang bos. Dan Kris sendiri masih setia menatap hujan diluar sana.

" Kris... Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki kekasih?"tanya Xiumin hati hati,ia tahu betul jika sahabatnya ini sangat sensitif jika itu sudah menyangkut urusan hati.

Dan benar saja,wajah Kris langsung menegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat,senyum yang sejenak tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya sirna begitu saja dan berganti wajah sendu yang sarat akan kerinduan.

Xiumin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kris saat ini, karna _namja_ berambut pirang itu telah menceritakan semuanya,tentangnya, tentang semua luka menganganya. Ia tersenyum kalem pada sahabatnya itu," Ini sudah lima tahun Kris,sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain dan keluar dari kungkungan rasa bersalahmu. Kau tahu,bahkan Baekhyunpun sudah sembuh dan memulai hidupnya yang baru."Xiumin mencoba memberi penjelasan sehalus mungkin pada _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.

Kris terdiam,terlihat jelas betapa ia tak ingin membahas masalah ini. Ya, ini memang sudah lima tahun sejak kematian Tao,namun sampai detik ini Kris masih saja seperti dulu, ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang menurutnya tak mampu melindungi Tao. Dan sampai detik ini pula, Kris masih belum bisa memaafkan Baekhyun yang menurutnya adalah penyebab kematian Tao.

Tak ada bedanya dengan Kris,Baekhyunpun merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan juga sangat menyesal atas sikapnya yang buruk kepada Tao selama ini. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan sempat depresi selama beberapa bulan sejak kematian Tao. Dan beruntung _eomma_ Tao selalu sabar mengurusnya dan tak menaruh dendam atas kematian anaknya itu.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku tak bisa _hyung_, aku tak bisa melupakannya walau itu hanya sekejap. Karna setiap aku ingin melupakannya, maka bayangan tentangnya semakin menyiksaku. Dan semua yang ada disekitarku hanya mengingatkanku padanya. Aku merinduknnya _hyung_,aku sangat merindukannya.."jawab Kris lirih, ia tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya untuk tak jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot turun menyentuh dinginnya lantai porselen itu. Ia menangis tersedu,dan untuk sesaat meninggalkan imagenya yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh.

Melihat semua itu, Xiuminpun akhirnya ikut berjongkok dan memeluk sosok didepannya itu,sosok yang begitu rapuh dan lemah.

" Kau harus kuat Kris... Belajarlah untuk melupakannya, karena kau juga harus memiliki hidupmu yang baru..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sengaja memarkirkan mobil mewahnya tak jauh dari tempat parkir yang biasanya ia gunakan,ini karna ia hanya ingin mampir sebentar ditempat itu . Dan ia tak perlu repot repot membawa payungnya karna hujan sudah reda sepenuhya.

Ia berjalan dengan bersenandung kecil melewati genangan demi genangan air dijalanan itu. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan sebelah lagi memeluk seikat bunga lily putih dan juga sebuah apel yang ia beli sebelum memasuki kawasan pemakaman itu. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang masih bertengger manis diwajah tampannya itu, seakan semakin mempertegas kesempurnaannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan jika sepatu mahalnya kini basah,atau mungkin senja yang sudah nampak redup diujung sana, Kris terus berjalan melewati jalanan kecil itu hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah makam yang terlihat bersih dan sangat terawat. Makam berukirkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan**-Huang Zi Tao**,hatinya bergetar hebat saat menyebut nama itu.

Kris berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga lily itu disisi makam itu,tangannya terulur mengusap nisan makam itu seolah olah jika itu adalah Tao." Baby... Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini heum? Apa kau baik baik saja? Lihat aku membawakan seikat bunga lily untukmu Baby,_gege_ harap kau suka _ne_..."gumamnya sambil meletakkan bunga itu disamping makam.

_Ya,Zi Tao-nya memang sangat menyukai bunga lily._

Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris sejak lima tahun yang lalu, sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya dikantor,ia selalu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi makam itu tak kurang dari empat kali dalam seminggu. Merawat makam itu, membuatnya teduh dan senyaman mungkin dengan berbagai tanaman bunga yang ditanamnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkan orang lain untuk merawat makam itu.

" Baby...Apa hari ini kau merindukanku heum? Kau tahu Baby,hari ini hujan lagi,dan itu membuatku semakin merindukanmu sayang... _Gege_ sangat merindukanmu Baby Panda."lagi isakan itu mulai mendesak keluar tanpa bisa dicegahnya,ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebenarnya Kris bukanlah pria cengeng yang akan menangis demi hal hal tak jelas,namun jika hal itu menyangkut Tao,ia takkan mampu lagi menguasai dirinya.

" Tidakkah ada keajaiban untuk kita bertemu lagi Baby? Kapankah saat itu tiba Tao? Tidakkah kau menyadarinya bahwa cinta yang kau tinggalkan ini begitu menyiksaku heum? Dan aku tak pernah bisa beralih dari bayangmu,aku merindukanmu dan aku membutuhkanmu Huang zi Tao..." raung Kris dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri pipinya,ia berbicara seolah makam itu bisa mendengar semua curahan kesedihannya.

Tangannya mencengkram kuat apel yang dipegangnya saat menyebut nama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Puk!

Dan sebuah tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuatnya berjengit kaget dan menoleh dengan cepat, dan juga membuat apel yang dipegangnya itupun jatuh menggelinding.

Melihat jika orang didepannya itu begitu kaget oleh kehadirannya,_namja_ itupun lalu berjongkok dan mengambil apel milik Kris itu.

Dan Kris benar benar ingin membunuh _namja_ didepannya itu karna sudah mengganggu waktunya,ia mengumpat pelan begitu _namja_ itu menegakkan badannya dan menghadap kearahnya. Dia tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan apel itu pada Kris," Ugh! Maaf,aku mengagetkanmu _gege_.."_namja_ itu meminta maaf dengan raut menyesalnya.

Dan Kris seakan kehilangan seluruh nafasnya begitu bertemu tatap dengan mata raven milik _namja_ itu," Tao..."desisnya lirih begitu ia yakin jika _namja_ didepannya itu berwajah mirip Tao. Ia sempat meragukan penglihatannya yang mengabur akibat terlalu banyak menangis hari ini,dan juga senja yang semakin meremang.

Namun semua asumsinya terbantahkan saat pemuda itu mendengarnya menyebut nama Tao barusan," Kau mengenal Tao _Ge_?"tanyanya sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya imut. Dan Kris kembali dibuat menahan nafasnya saat melihat Tao dalam diri _namja_ didepannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari _namja_ itu.

" Kau mirip sekali dengannya..."dan tanpa sadar Kris mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi _namja_ itu. Meski ia sedikit kaget pada apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya,_namja_ itu mencoba tersenyum manis.

" Tentu saja _Ge_, kita kan memang saudara kembar."jawab _namja_ itu renyah. Kris tertegun,"Jadi kau saudara kembar Zi Tao?"tanyanya masih belum yakin. _Namja_ itu mengangguk.

" _Ne_,hanya saja sejak kecil kami hidup terpisah karna perceraian orang tua kami,aku ikut _appa_ di China dan Tao _gege_ ikut _eomma_ disini."jelasnya panjang lebar.

" Siapa namamu?"tanya Kris seperti belum tersadar oleh keterkejutannya.

" Edison Huang, panggil saja aku Edison,senang berkenalan denganmu _gege_.."ucapnya sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kris tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya," Wu Yi fan, panggil saja aku Kris."ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. _Namja_ itu membalas uluran tangan Kris dan mereka berjabat tangan.

Hangat, Kris merasakan genggaman tangan itu penuh kehangatan. Kehangatan yang sama persis dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Tao dulu.

" Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" tanya Kris tiba tiba yang membuat _namja_ itu kaget dan segera menarik tangannya yang masih tertaut dengan tangan milik Kris.

" Eh,_ne_?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ itu,Kris merengkuh tubuh _namja_ itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati saat saat yang ditunggunya itu dalam diam, wajah yang sama,harum yang sama,dan suara lembutnya pun sama, hanya saja rambutnya yang berbeda. Jika rambut milik Tao berwarna hitam pekat, namun rambut _namja_ ini berwarna pirang hampir sama dengan warna rambut miliknya. Dan satu hal lagi, _namja_ manis didepannya itu bisa melihat.

Kris menangis dan bersyukur dalam diam," Apakah ia keajaiban yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk menggantikanmu Baby Panda?" ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus memeluk _namja_ itu dalam keheningan.

Sementara Edison-_namja_ itu masih terpaku dalam kebingungannya, " Apa dia yang kau maksud dalam mimpi semalam Tao _ge_? Apa benar aku harus menjaganya seperti keinginanmu?"batinnya berkecamuk.

Mereka berdiam dengan posisi Kris yang masih memeluk _namja_ itu. Saling membisu dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang belum mampu mereka jawab. Memberi satu ruang dalam celah jiwa yang tak pernah terisi oleh siapapun, seolah itu memang disisakan untuknya. Menyibak tirai kelam itu dan membiarkan embun pagi menggantikan sinar senja dihatinya. Memberanikan diri mendongak untuk menyongsong sang surya dan lembutnya sapaan sang pelangi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Note : Aku mau minta maaf soal salah kasih genrenya kemarin ne. Beneran lho, aku gak nyangka banget low ini bakal jadi Angst gini...#digeplak. Memang awalnya sih aku pengen ini sad end,tapi karna sebenarnya gak suka sad end dan juga lihat reviewnya temen temen... Huweee jadi ikut gak tega ama abang Kris. Weh,#^_^# Jadi dech munculin Edison disini buat nemenin bang Wu Fan. Semoga aja pada suka ne, dan juga semoga gak mewek kek yang bikin ini, coz beneran aku mewek beberapa kali pas edit ni ff#ketahuan kan low cengeng.

Maaf low endingya kurang memuaskan.

Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih banget buat yang dah mau baca dan review ff gaje ini, maaf low balas reviewnya telat pake banget hehehe# dilempar sandal.

Big thanks especially for: **Dewicloudsddangko,Guest,Kt,Aswshn,KTHS,KT in the huose,mirarose86,PanDragonease26,PandaPandaTaoris,FitraBela,missjelek,fallforhaehyuk,zakurafrezee, 91, ,kriswu393,Kirei Thelittlethieves.** /Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulis pennamenya ne

Dan ini balasan review buat yang gak log in...

**Guest** : Ah ya chingu, maaf banget ne, tpi itu dah aku ganti kok genrenya hehehe... Gomawo buat revienya ne...

**Kt** : Hehehe... Baek jahat ea/ enggak kok, kan dah nyesal tuh... Nih chap endingnya,moga suka ne... gomawo buat reviewnya ne...

Dan seperti biasanya, aku cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih banget buat yang sudah mau mampir baca FF absurd ini.

Ini bebas kok...

Yang sekedar mau membaca saja silahkan...

Yang bersedia mereview juga silahkan, senang banget aku malahan...

Coz itu bakal menambah semangat nulis aku. Muehehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

Last...

I Love TaoRis & You


End file.
